


A Worthy Punishment

by DigitalLover69



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Caught, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Escape, F/M, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Prequel, Punishment, Spitroasting, Templars (Dragon Age), Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalLover69/pseuds/DigitalLover69
Summary: "Open your mouth," he commanded, tone harsh and demanding, but Solona was not afraid. She was more excited then she'd ever been before in her life, even when she'd felt Cullen's hot stare on her in the showers.Solona did as she was told, inclining her head forward and opening her mouth wide, but Alistair suddenly cried out, ceasing her movement. "Stop! This--this is wrong. I won't allow it. Greagoir wouldn't approve."Part of Solona wanted to run up and hug the man, but the other part, the dark, terribly aroused part, cursed him for preventing the inevitable. The templar released her head and strode toward Alistair, determination in his step, "Greagoir's the one who ordered it," He snapped. Alistair blanched and looked at him in shock, but the templar just laughed and moved toward Solona again, thrusting his erection in her face, "Suck it."---A sexy prequel to Origins, Solona Amell breaks out of the tower only to be captured by a pair of templars and templar-in-training Alistair. She finds herself enjoying the punishment more than she should. Originally written for the Dragon Age Origins kink meme.
Relationships: Alistair/Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Templar(s) (Dragon Age), Female Amell/Templar(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Worthy Punishment

Every breath she breathed, every step she took, and every tree she passed filled Solona with jubilation. She hadn’t felt fresh air like this since she was a child. At the Circle Tower they had courtyards, but nothing like this. She was finally free to breathe in the air. She was free to live how she pleased. She just had to keep running. This forest couldn’t go on forever, could it?

She wasn't even sure how she'd made it this far after escaping. A strong impulse had claimed her back in the Tower last night, and she'd fled. She'd made it across the lake and now rushed through the forests surrounding it, breathing hard and running frantically.

She knew the templars were coming. They'd had to have discovered her missing by now, because they were always watching, always vigilant. They would come for her, but she wouldn't let them catch her. She pushed herself faster, robes catching and tearing on the tree branches. She ignored the harsh stitch in her side and pain in her legs. She had to get away, as far and as fast as possible.

A crack in the trees behind her cut through her thoughts and she stopped short like a frightened doe. Solona stood completely still, leaning against a tree, trying to still her rapidly beating heart. Voices swarmed around her.

"--heard something over here."

“She must be close - can’t have gotten that far, that one.”

It was the templars. How had they found her so quickly? She needed to bolt, to get far away from here, but if she made a noise they'd find her. So she stood there, torn, trying to decide what to do, but when the footsteps came closer and she saw the gleam of armor through the foliage, her decision was made for her.

Solona ran. She ran faster than she ever had before, arms pumping the air and blood pounding in her ears. She chanced a glance behind her; thankfully spotting no one in sight. She had to get away, she had to--

Her body suddenly collided with something hard, and she fell back, landing in the dirt with an 'umph.'

Looking up, she saw a young man with golden brown hair and hazel eyes staring down at her. He wasn't wearing the armor of a templar, and this fact alone gave her hope. She stood, eyes staring up imploringly at the man, "Please, you've got to help me. They're after me! I--"

"Ah, good on you, Alistair. You found her. Hurry up, Avery," A voice said from behind, loud and booming.

Solona froze as a hand clamped down on her shoulder and she was pulled back into a hard, armored chest.

"Hmm, I guess Darrien and I were wrong, you might not be a lost cause after all," a second voice said, who Solona could only assume was Avery. The voice grew louder as he approached. He stepped beside the young, unarmored man and leered down at her,. Solona’s blue eyes were hard and her eyebrows pulled together in a deadly glare.

Avery let out a harsh laugh, "Well, it was a pretty nice attempt, I'll give you that. Few mages ever make it past the lake. Still, I'm afraid we're going to have to punish you for it before we bring you back. Gotta set an example and all."

Solona did not respond, but stared back determinedly into his steely blue eyes, trying not to reveal how scared she was. It was one thing to face the cold-blooded templars in the tower, but quite another to be completely alone and at their mercy entirely.

"N-not Aeonar?" she finally spoke, voice barely above a whisper. She'd had a friend who'd got sent to the mage's prison, and the things she'd heard of it… Solona shuddered.

The templar in front of her with the curly blonde hair and icy blue eyes shook his head, "No, 'course not. We've got a more personal punishment in mind."

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, inwardly cursing herself for stuttering.

Avery didn’t reply except to offer her a mischievous grin, but the dark-haired templar behind her, Darrien, gave a deep, rumbling laugh and tightened his grip on her waist, jerking her against his body harder, "I think you know," he said into her ear, tongue flicking out and grazing the shell. Solona barely suppressed a shiver of dread or anticipation she didn't know, but wiggled in his grasp, trying to break free.

"You really should cooperate. It will be much easier for all of us," Avery spoke. She brought her attention back to him as he said this and found he was beginning to remove his armor.

"What are you doing?" the one named Alistair gasped suddenly, stealing the words right out of her mouth, "Greagoir said to return as soon as we found the mage."

"Listen, Alistair, if you want to be a good templar," Avery began, not ceasing his movements, "You gotta learn to punish the mages properly."

Solona could not think of what to say or do, but continued to stare at Avery even when all the armor was gone and he stood naked before her. He stood completely nude and unashamed, cock rising proudly between his legs. Her gaze was drawn to it, shocked beyond belief. The sight of his erection excited her in a way it shouldn't. 

"On your knees, mage," he ordered, so her eyes sprang back to his. His own eyes were cold and uncaring, but now there was desire in them, and the sight made her shiver.

She obeyed, falling to her knees as the other templar held her firmly from behind, forcing her to remain in place. Avery came closer, putting her face to face with his arousal. He grabbed her head and pulled it towards his cock. "Open your mouth," he commanded, tone harsh and demanding, but Solona was not afraid. She was more excited then she'd ever been before in her life, even when she'd felt Cullen's hot stare on her in the showers.

Solona did as she was told, inclining her head forward and opening her mouth wide, but Alistair suddenly cried out, ceasing her movement. "Stop! This--this is wrong. I won't allow it. Greagoir wouldn't approve."

Part of Solona wanted to run up and hug the man, but the other part, the dark, terribly aroused part, cursed him for preventing the inevitable. The templar released her head and strode toward Alistair, determination in his step, "Greagoir's the one who ordered it," He snapped. Alistair blanched and looked at him in shock, but the templar just laughed and moved toward Solona again, thrusting his erection in her face, "Suck it."

Anticipation and nerves, but also excitement, fluttered inside her and she moved forward again, finally taking his cock into her hot mouth. She didn’t have much experience with this, and the size of him stretched her mouth wide, but the templar was not patient, he grabbed her hair harshly and jerked her forward, so the tip of him hit the back of her throat. She nearly gagged, but he did not cease his movements, and continued to pump inside her mouth relentlessly. Obscene gurgling sounds were coming from the back of her throat as he face-fucked her.

Solona wished he'd stop; slow down and let her set the pace, but she knew he wouldn't. This was her punishment… but if it were truly a punishment then why did it suddenly feel so good when the templar behind her raised his hands and cupped her breasts, feeling her through her robes?

She couldn't suppress a moan as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, and Avery laughed, fucking her throat faster, "See? No need to worry, Alistair. They like it."

Her gaze was drawn to Alistair's then. He was staring at the scene in horror, but when he saw her looking at him his gaze softened and he looked at her in pity. There was also desire in his eyes though, white-hot desire, and Solona longed for him to touch her too, this gentle, kind man, who somehow got dragged into this. She wanted to wrap her lips around his cock instead.

Avery didn't cease his thrusts until she felt his cum sliding down the back of her throat and heard his loud exclamation of release as he spilled himself inside her. Darrien loosened his hold on her and she collapsed to the ground, coughing and sputtering.

The men didn't give her time to regain her bearings, and soon she was lifted up roughly and pulled against Avery's chest this time. He pulled and tore at her clothing until her robes lay pooled at her feet in a tangled heap. The air was cool as it kissed her bare skin and her nipples hardened even further.

Hands snaked around her body and gripped her breasts almost painfully hard. She writhed against Avery, unable to stop her body from reacting. He chuckled and slipped a hand further down her body as Darrien stepped forward.

"Not even a challenge, this one," he remarked, and when Solona glanced at him she found him to be stripped of his armor as well.

He strode toward her, greedy hands reaching out to touch. He cupped her breasts again and kissed her neck roughly, stubble irritating her pale flesh. Avery’s hands touched her too, one dipping low and sliding against her slick heat.

Solona cried out, arching into the touch. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this, but her body just wouldn't listen. But even though it was the templars’ touches that sent that delicious heat straight to her core, it was Alistair’s gaze she kept looking back to.

He was watching the scene from a short distance, red faced and sweating. He stood there awkwardly. There was so much lust in his eyes it practically burned her. His gaze followed the path of the templars' hands, trailing over her breasts, belly, and thighs. His eyes were like a caress all on their own, and even as she bucked against Avery’s hand and arched into Darrien’s touch, it was Alistair she thought of. It was Alistair's gaze that pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

She mewled loudly, crying out as release seemed inevitable. Avery rubbed her clit rhythmically with a practiced hand, drawing out moan after moan from the young mage. Darrien was sucking on one of nipples, hands kneading her generous breasts greedily. Their hands moved faster, harder, against her skin...

But then the hands stopped.

They moved away suddenly and Solona fell to her hands and knees, unable to support her own body as it still burned with pleasure. She was breathless and panting hard, incredibly frustrated and unfulfilled as she felt her orgasm slip away.

"Did you actually think we'd let you cum, you dirty little slut?" Darrien cackled, staring down at her.

She whimpered softly and lay there in a heap, but before she got the chance to even her breathing, she was pulled upwards roughly and Darrien was gripping her tightly from behind again, hands squeezing her breasts and lips at her neck. "If you want to cum, you're going to have to work for it," he said, his teeth grazing her sensitive skin. His erection was pressing into her ass and he ground himself against her, eliciting a moan from her lips, but she wasn't the only one unable to contain her pleasure. 

A muffled, low, gruff moan sounded suddenly and Solona turned in its direction, only to find Alistair looking terribly uncomfortable, pants strained against a very evident bulge in his pants. One hand was clamped down on his mouth to stifle his moans and the other was lingering very close to the bulge in his pants. The look in his eyes was like fire, and he was staring at her, watching intently as she rubbed her body against the other man.

Just seeing him looking at her like that sent a rush of heat between her legs. The other men noticed him too, and with a wicked grin Avery approached the younger man and pulled him over so he stood right in front of her.

"Why don't you do our friend a favor, mage?" Avery began, practically shoving the nervous Alistair onto her, "He needs to loosen up a bit."

"No, no, it's okay, really. She doesn't have to--" Alistair started, but Avery cut him off.

"I wasn't asking your permission, boy," he barked, before he turned to Solona and ordered, "Suck him off."

Solona's breath hitched and she reached towards Alistair, eager and needy, pussy dripping with want. Her hands dragged down his chest and to his pants. She worked quickly with the laces and tugged them down, releasing his manhood. His cock sprang free, hard and aching for release. It was thicker than both Avery and Darrien’s. She moaned softly at the sight as Her fingers wrapped around it and Alistair groaned, hands twitching at his sides.

“Damn, Alistair, didn’t know you wielded such an oversized sword,” Avery laughed, stroking his cock languidly at the lewdness of the scene before him. 

"She’s such an eager little slut, isn’t she?" Darrien purred, lips at her ear. She felt his cock probing her entrance from behind and moaned in response, bucking her hips back into his.

Darrien pushed her down so she supported herself on her hands and knees. Her mouth hovered over Alistair's length, and when Darrien thrust into her deeply from behind, the moisture between her legs making it easy, she wrapped her lips around Alistair's erection, moaning at the double sensation of a cock in her pussy and a cock in her mouth. 

Alistair tasted salty yet sweet, and Solona found she enjoyed the taste a great deal. She liked the soft little groans he was making and the way his hips twitched slightly. He was trying not to choke her like Avery had, but even though he was barely moving, it was still a hard task. Alistair’s cock was long and thick, and as Solona drew him far into her mouth she quickly felt him reach the back of her throat. She pulled back slightly and ran her tongue along the head, one hand reaching up and wrapping around the base.

“No hands, slut,” Avery commanded. Reluctantly, Solona lowered her hand from Alistair’s cock. Darrien grabbed her hands from behind and held them tightly in his grasp as he pounded into her, deeper and deeper with each thrust. Her body trembled with desire and she felt herself growing close yet again. She thrust her hips back into his and took Alistair's erection deeper into her mouth, moaning wantonly. As she felt Alistair begin to thrust his hips into her mouth just a little, unable to help himself, Solona came hard, inner walls clenching around Darrien's thick cock. She moaned loudly, vibrating Alistair’s cock and causing him to roar out his pleasure as he spilled his load inside her, coating her tongue and throat with his semen. 

"Swallow it," Avery's harsh voice commanded, his hand pumping rapidly over his own length. Solona didn't have to be told. She swallowed every bit of Alistair's semen, body still tingling from her own release, pussy still clenching periodically as Darrien continued to pound away inside her. 

She felt him cum inside her as well, pace increasing in intensity as he came. He hit her impossibly deep as his seed spilled inside. She felt her body stir again, still eager and wanting even after her orgasm.

She panted on the ground as the men moved off her, but just as before she was roughly pulled up again. It was even rougher this time, Avery pulling her up by her hair. She yelped out in pain and struggled to her feet.

"You weren't supposed to cum," Avery whispered harshly, his cock pressing eagerly against her opening. She didn't reply, but struggled against his hold. "We'll have to punish you for it." He flipped her around and shoved her down to the dirt floor. 

It was then he pressed into her, but not where she'd expected. Her dripping wet core was left alone, and he instead pressed into her ass. She yelled out in pain, but he didn't give her time to adjust, and pushed into her roughly, hitting her deep.

Solona cried out loudly and barely registered anything else but the pain. He thrust into her again and again, deeper and deeper each time. The pain seemed to take over, but then she was thrust upon another body, and a soft kiss pressed into her shoulder. She opened her blurry eyes and saw Alistair laying under her, rock hard again and kissing her gently, offering what comfort he could. 

Some of the pain went away when she felt Alistair's cock slide against her other entrance, and when his fingers reached down and rubbed her clit, she was hit by a strange sort of pleasure pain. Alistair entered her slowly, a wonderful contrast to the relentless man thrusting into her from behind. She felt the heat stirring in her again as Alistair began to gently pump in and out of her tight sheath.

To her surprise, Darrien’s had roused quickly after spilling himself inside her and he slapped his rigid cock against her lips insistently. Solona opened her mouth like a good whore and swallowed his dick as her pussy and ass twitched maddeningly against the thick, hard rods pumping in and out of her holes. 

A cacophony of pleasured sounds filled the cleared, her soft moans coupled with the men’s gruff groans. Impossible though it seemed to Solona, she began to feel her pleasure building up again, the thrusting of both men hitting deep inside her and the musky smell of their cocks and semen in the air becoming too much to bear. 

She climbed higher and higher, and when her orgasm hit it was even stronger than before. Crying out, she grabbed Alistair's shoulders roughly and bucked her hips wildly. Her pussy and ass clenched down around both cocks again and again as they followed her over the edge, spilling their second loads inside her. Darrien grabbed her head roughly and forced it deeper onto his cock as he found his second release as well. Solona couldn't’ believe how good this felt - she was in absolute bliss. 

When she finally came down from her high Alistair was still inside her as Avery pulled out of her ass. She heard the clinking of armor dimly, but in that moment she wasn't worried about what punishment awaited her back at the tower, because after receiving this one, she felt not even a whipping could affect her now. 

In fact, she may even like it.


End file.
